


Carl Gallagher That’s Dumb

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Mpreg and the Gallagher’s [5]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Carriers, Convincing, Evil Girl - Freeform, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Military School, Mpreg, Nice Boi, Season 8, Teenage Pregnancy, Unhealthy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: What happens when listening to his girlfriend ruins his life?(I got bored and that’s about it)





	Carl Gallagher That’s Dumb

The room was hot and sweaty after the round of sex he and Kassidy just had. 

He was staring up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath as he let himself settle into the aftermath of an amazing fuck.

Kassidy shifted next to him, her fingers tracing along his rib cage as she started from his chest to his eyes. “I’ve been thinkin’” she started, her voice laced with flirtation. 

He looked at her suspiciously, “what exactly were you thinkin’ about?” He scooted up so he was sitting back on his pillow more.

“I wanna have a baby.”

Carl frowned, his heart pounding and his breath stuttering. “You know we can’t- I’m a carrier. I can’t-“

She nodded along, “I know. I can’t either.”

His eyebrows rose at that. “What? You can’t have a baby?”

She shook her head, “I ODed and somethin’ got fucked up. Doctors said I won’t be able to have children. Fuckin’ bullshit. No, I’m not suggesting I have a baby…” she looked up at him as she said this, her eyes glinting.

The young boy shook his head violently. “No way, no fuckin’ way. I’m not- we’re not-“ He gestured violently between them. “-ready.” 

She sat up, her body swaying till she was straddling his waist. “C’mon, for me. I know you’re not gay. You’ll just be havin’ our baby.” She smirked and rocked her hips, one hand splaying itself out on his stomach. 

He shook his head again, his jaw clenching and his eyebrows drawn down. “I don’t think I could. Even if I wanted to. It’s not somethin’ straight guys do.” 

Kassidy shook her head, forcing his to meet hers in a delicate kiss. “I’ll be right there with you, I’m not gonna leave you, baby.” She stroked his cheek in a loving manor.

He almost gave in, almost said yes. But then he remembered his dream, one he wouldn’t be able to do if he was pregnant. “The army, school. Kass I can’t.” 

Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked away. “Okay…” she slid off his bed, leaving him reeling with her reaction.

“I’ll um…I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave him an attempted wave and then left. 

“What the fuck?” Was all Carl could manage to say. 

The next day was the same, everything seemed normal, except Kassidy was now somewhat sadder. She’s was okay with what he wanted to do but that was it. Never giving her own opinion anymore.

Carl hated it, not that he liked clingy and overprotective Kassidy but this new one was way worse.

“Kass hey, what’s wrong with you?” 

The two were laying back on his bed, just, laying there. Not having sex. In fact they rarely did anymore.

She shrugged, “nothin’” was all she gave him.

“Look, if this is about the baby thing-“

“It’s not.” She replied too quickly.

“...I’ll do it.” 

She turned so fast he thought she was going to get whiplash. “What?” She breathed out, her face lighting up by the second.

“I’ll have our baby.” He spoke weirdly, almost like he couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

She squealed and leaped onto him, smothering him with kisses and hickies. “I’m so excited!” She laughed, her smile going from ear to ear.

“We’re gonna have so much to do. Set up a nursery, buy baby clothes, get you adorable outfits! Oh my god I can’t wait!” She was practically vibrating with enthusiasm. 

Carl just nodded along, with her happy like this she could possibly control everything he did. 

“Okay, now before I get carried away we have to get you knocked up. Oh this is so exciting! Who should we pick?”

Carl just shrugged, “I don’t know. Don’t women go to like clinics and pick a dude and then it’s done?” 

Kassidy thought about this, then nodded. “Yes they do. Oh shit, we’ll need money…you know I have a better idea.” She smiled at her, this time it was a cruel and wicked one.


End file.
